On a Chandelier
by Tirainy
Summary: It all started with a mixed-up order. Then it continued with Sonic climbing onto the chandelier.


****On a Chandelier****

It all started with a mixed-up order. Then it continued with Sonic climbing onto the chandelier.

 **TAGs:** one-shot, Established Relationship, Writing Exercise, word-count: 100-1.000, alcohol consumption, humor

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.**

 **AN:** Due to popular demand one throwaway line from my story "Hanging In There" (You don't need to read it to understand this but if you want, you can find it on my AO3 account. Though heads-up it's NSFW.) has been turned into a full-fledged story. Hope you have fun!

* * *

It all started with a mixed-up order. Sonic ordered some non-alcoholic cocktail because he didn't really like the bitter bite of alcohol and Shadow ordered some alcoholic drink whose name they both failed to pronounce.

Shadow's drink arrived, Sonic's did not. Well, technically it did, except it was the _alcoholic_ version of it.

The agent wasn't sure why Sonic didn't notice there was something wrong with his drink. It might have been because the cocktail was on the sugary side so the sweet taste probably overwhelmed the bitter bite of the alcohol—or it might have been that Sonic had noticed and simply hadn't bothered to ask for a new one. It could be either honestly.

Whichever it was, Sonic ended up getting drunk of it as the hero had been drinking on an empty stomach, which with his already low alcohol tolerance wasn't exactly a great combination—because drunk Sonic was _always_ up to some shenanigans.

Shadow blamed his tiredness for failing to recognize the warning signs; the slightly pinkish cheeks and Sonic chuckling just a bit too much. Or that when Sonic excused himself to go to the toilet that the hero's movements seemed a bit less coordinated—then again the day was exhausting so that one had had other explanations.

"Hey, Shadow, look!"

However, the moment he turned towards the sound of Sonic's voice and saw his partner standing atop the massive chandelier that hung from the high ceiling of the hotel restaurant, he was able to connect all the odd behavior together.

 _Oh, goddammit, what is he up to now?_

Shadow got his answer pretty quickly. Once Sonic saw he was looking, the hero grinned and began to walk and lightly twirl around the long metal rod that connected the chandelier to the ceiling, one gloved hand holding securely onto the pole.

Shadow's brows furrowed. He knew what the sigh reminded him of. Don't tell him Sonic actually planned to...

And suddenly, Sonic grabbed the pole even with his other hand, swinging his body around the rod and then up, one leg shooting high into the air to hook around the pole over his head and— Chaos, he actually _did_.

Shadow watched in mixture of fascination and disbelief as the agile hero continued to twist and twirl his lithe, flexible body around the rod in an improvised (and surprisingly impressive) show of pole-dance, the alcohol in his veins seemingly no longer affecting his body—though it definitely had to affect his _mind_ because how else was Shadow supposed to explain Sonic thinking it was a good idea to do this in the _first_ place?

They were in a restaurant for Chaos' sake! Not some bar where drunk shenanigans were expected.

Shadow took a big gulp of his drink as he sneaked a look at the staff from the corners of his eyes. Some of them looked thoroughly amused, one looked scandalized and the others were already discussing how to get Sonic off the ceiling. Shadow figured he'd better help with the latter before anyone came to harm or somebody had the chance to get some paparazzi to document Sonic's crazy ideas.

Downing the rest of his drink and laying down a couple of rings to cover their bill, Shadow got up and turned his back to the show, heading for the exit, from the corner of his eyes seeing Sonic hesitate at his sudden disinterested of the hero's show in the middle of the head-down spin he was currently making.

Shadow glanced at the other over his shoulder and jerked his head, gesturing the other he planned to leave. "Let's go, Sonic," he said before slipping out of the restaurant.

A muted thud and quick footsteps followed right after his departure, Sonic appearing at his side just a moment later, peach arms hooking around his neck as Sonic brought their bodies together, giving him a quick peck on the lips just as Shadow's arms automatically wound around the other's waist.

There was a grin on Sonic's face when he pulled away. "Did ya like my show?" the hero asked, face slightly more red now and shoulders heaving from the for-him unusual exertion. "I think I did great."

"From what I've seen at least half the restaurant seemed to _like_ your show," Shadow replied. It had been _captivating_ he had to agree with that, though that didn't meant he changed his mind about it being completely _stupid_ thing to do. This might not be the United Federation but that didn't mean Sonic's celebrity status didn't follow him even into this land; the moment press caught whiff of the hero being here, their calm vacation was gonna be over. They could only hope that the staff and the other guests would keep quiet about the whole thing.

However, Sonic clearly didn't care about their vacation possibly being in peril as instead the hero nuzzled their faces together, clearly having different things on his mind. "Well, I figured I'll try a new seduction technique." Sonic grinned _rubbed_ against him and Shadow was positive he knew what these _different things_ were. "Was it effective?"

"...Yes," Shadow agreed, though doing nothing physical to underline his point unlike Sonic; the hero first needed to sober up before they did any of _that_. "So how about we find another restaurant for dinner and then you can _dance_ for me again in our room?"

Sonic grinned as he leaned in, green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
